Leaves From Autumn
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have some fun together while working. REVISED.


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura.  
Leaves from Autumn  
By Angel Kamiya

Sakura and Syaoran had been at Tomoyo's house for a few minutes now. They had arrived there shortly after she called them. It was fall season which meant there was plenty of work to be done in the backyard. Sakura went out and Syaoran followed after her. They were going to help Tomoyo by raking all the leaves together, putting everything into a pile. After they were done, they were planning to go out on a date.

When Sakura heard someone approaching them, she quickly turned around seeing Tomoyo. The pretty girl with long dark hair smiled at them as they kept working.

"Thanks for helping me tonight. You don't know how grateful I am," Tomoyo said, looking at her friend happily. "I've been so busy lately and the maids were given the week off..."

"Don't mention it. Syaoran-kun and I have plenty of free time. We might as well help a friend!" Sakura said, cheerfully.

After Tomoyo went back inside, Sakura quickly turned back to her work. Ever since Touya moved to another city, she had gotten used to the fact that she always had work to do around her house. Whenever she didn't have any housework to do, she was either busy with school or spending time with Syaoran. They were planning on going to a restaurant that night so they needed to finish the backyard work quickly.

"The great magician Syaoran is raking leaves," Syaoran uttered, sighing.

"Syaoran-kun! Tomoyo-chan is our friend and we should be helping her with this!"

"I know. I'm... I'm not complaining," the boy answered. "But I had been hoping we would have some time together at my place before going to the restaurant."

"We are working together Syaoran-kun. I think that counts as spending time together."

Sakura stared at the ground, feeling awful. They had been planning to spend some time together at his apartment, but Tomoyo had called them. Sakura had suggested that they help their friend. It had been a long week and she had been looking forward to speaking with Syaoran. Now he was probably annoyed with her. As Sakura worked she glanced over at the boy. Syaoran was good to her even when upset.

Suddenly Syaoran fell onto the ground, sending leaves flying everywhere.

Sakura was shocked at what had happened. Stopping what she was doing, she rushed over to where he was at.

"Syaoran-kun! Are you are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I tripped on the tree branch," Syaoran murmured, while lying there on his back.

Sakura was kneeling there besides him, suddenly hating the fact that they had been apart all week. She threw her arms around him. Sakura held him, trying to forget how worried she had been when he had slipped and fell. They both had been in danger all the time while they had been younger, but that didn't mean she didn't hate when Syaoran got himself hurt. Sakura was glad that Syaoran was going to be okay.

"Sakura... What are you doing?" Syaoran asked, his face red.

"I... I was worried," Sakura answered, looking away sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

When Syaoran saw her reaction he quickly regretted asking her that question. There was nothing wrong with Sakura being worried about her boyfriend. Syaoran got up, holding onto Sakura's right hand. Syaoran stared at Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes and knew how blessed he was.

Syaoran took her other hand, pulling her to him. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her waist. There was no sound around them except for the wind. Syaoran realized that he hadn't held Sakura like that for a really long time. It was something that he regretted. When Syaoran let her go, he saw that Sakura was staring back at him.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Thanks for worrying about me."

"Syaoran-kun... I wanted to ask you something," Sakura started, looking like she had something on her mind.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked, ready to get back to work.

Before Syaoran knew what was going on, Sakura had leapt at him. There were a crashing sound as Sakura fell on top of him. The two of them fell onto the very large pile of leaves. The leaves they had been working on were now flying in all directions. Syaoran felt his face getting red.

Sakura was moving her hands under his shirt.

Syaoran started laughing loudly.

"I knew you were ticklish!" Sakura said, her fingers on his sides.

"Stop it Sakura! Stop!" Syaoran pleaded, while laughing.

Syaoran couldn't do anything except laugh. Syaoran had always assumed that he didn't have any weak points. Over the years he had trained himself to be a dangerous martial arts master and magician, but Sakura didn't seem to care about any of that. The only thing she wanted to do was to make him laugh. Syaoran couldn't believe how wicked his girlfriend was.

While Syaoran was being tickled, he realized how much trouble he was in. If anyone else had tried doing that to him he could have easily pushed them away. However he couldn't do that to Sakura. Syaoran didn't want to accidentally hurt Sakura so he let her have her way for a while. After a few moments he realized she wasn't going to stop unless he did something. Sakura was going to tickle him to death he didn't find a way out of there!

Syaoran finally managed to find the strength to move. Moving quickly he put his hands on her hips. Sakura let out a squeal when he rolled her onto her back. Syaoran stared down at her face. Sakura looked furious that she had been beaten at her own game. He moved his hand forward, pushing a strand of hair that was on Sakura's face away.

"It's my turn to tickle you Sakura."

"No! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura uttered, before starting to giggle herself. "Hoee?!"

Syaoran had reached under Sakura's pink blouse, tickling her the same way that she done with him.

------

When Tomoyo walked outside later that day to check on her friends, she saw that something had happened while she had been away. She saw the leaves scattered everywhere. What had happened? It was like a tornado had gone through her backyard! It was a complete mess!

Tomoyo was really angry while she searched for her friends. It took a while before she found them sleeping on a pile of leaves. Syaoran had his arm protectively around Sakura while the girl had put her head against his chest. All of the anger that Tomoyo had been feeling quickly evaporated when she saw them like that. Tomoyo's eyes immediately lit up. Without saying a word, she quickly ran back into her house.

It didn't take long for Tomoyo to go back outside with her a camcorder. While she filmed her two best friends resting there on the pile of leaves, she couldn't help but smile. Sakura and Syaoran were so cute together.

----

****

A/N: I hope you liked this story. Please Review!


End file.
